Seek and Destroy
by AnotherYourslf
Summary: As the new eager DA slowly lurks around Drew Cain sparks start to fly and feelings emerge by unsuspecting people. Will the link to Drew's past forever change the future of those he loves and hates? I am a Drew and Sam fan and want to explore through this story how this next chapter in their lives might of played out differently than the show.


SEEK AND DESTROY

CHAPTER 1

 _Author's Note:_

 _As my frustration with the current writers and their lazy approach to what could potentially be juicy soapy goodness I've decided to play out through this story my version of how things would fall out with the new DA Margaux Dawson and her curious and dangerous fixation on Drew Cain. Things will be a bit dicey for a while with Drew and Sam, but the question remains will. The link to Drew's past help him move on or will he be forever stuck in this limbo state of haunting by his brother's life? I do not own the characters, I just like to toy with them._

Drew knew the minute he picked up the phone and agreed to meet with Margaux there was a high likelihood that she was pursuing him with the intention of using what he so intimately knows of Jason and Sonny's past transgressions to finally convict the elusive duo. Oddly after his joking conversation with Liz with just this kind of scenario happening for it to actually come to forition was eerie and startling to say the least. Liz had been correct that he wouldn't stoop to such a level and that he cared far too deeply for the welfare of his nephews and Sam for that matter to bring down Jason, but he would be lying to himself if he were to say that the temptation wasn't at an all-time high.

When Drew entered the Metrocourt lounge he sought a bit of solace in some liquid courage easily downing two shots and just feeling the burn warming his body he took a deep breath and selected a table easily visible so that any prying eyes that might happen by would not cast more suspicion that he was somehow trying to mask any ill will on his part.

He waited for Margaux to arrive and wondered if she would be punctual and tried to ready himself for whatever kind of maneuvers the eager DA had coming into this meeting. Drew fiddled with his left hand again he couldn't seem to sense a bit of awkward nerves leading up to this conversation and although Margaux came across in a bit of an unsuspecting manner he wondered if deep down inside if she planned out some sort of staged chance encounter with him just to try and catch him off guard. It was a bit of a stretch even for legal counsel to resort to semi-flirting with a potential informant. Sure, she was bubbly and attractive, but he was nowhere near a place in his heart or life to be open to anything romantic.

Just then the elevator ding sounded and he looked over and caught her eye with a subtle smile he stood to welcome her to the table. Drew being the further gentleman offered her seat across from him and held out the chair and assisted her to sit thinking to himself "let the games begin."

Margaux had been tapping her foot anxiously the whole elevator ride up knowing that this initial official meeting with Drew could make or break any chance she had at infiltrating the notorious Corinthos organization. She had tried for several days leading up to this lunch to reach Drew Cain, the now up and coming media mogul, and braced herself for any and all obstacles that she might initially encounter upon establishing contact with the most valuable tool to date that could unlock unlimited information to bring down the infamous crime lord and his trusty enforcer.

Margaux had done extensive research into the on-goings of Port Charles and even sunk to speaking to some of the locals to see if there was anything else more intimate she could gather that had not been released in any new articles or via social media. She had learned early on that Drew Cain was now revealed as none other than Jason Morgan's twin brother and as the cruel fates for him had allowed he had been burdened by the implantation of his brother's memories. Getting the man to open up to her not only as a complete stranger, but also coupled with her significant career would prove to be her biggest challenge to date.

As Drew returned to his seat he braced himself for the possible on slot of questions or perhaps the not so subtle probing of his current relationships that connected him to his brother and Sonny. "So, should I hide the condiments or sharp cutlery for this meeting?" Drew smirked at her knowing that it might not be the approach she expected and even though his suspicions were on high alert he might as well poke a little fun at their first meeting.

Margaux relaxed a bit with his banter as she wasn't quite expecting Drew to be the first to break the proverbial ice. "I don't think that will be necessary and as I mentioned I'm happy to pay for the dry-cleaning expenses of your shirt if you've changed your mind. As for the sharp cutlery I only use those in extreme interrogations and I would rather a more private setting for that kind of thing." Margaux knew she was walking a thin line with the last part and was scrambling to try and compose herself around the handsome man. She was a woman after all and it was not lost on her how attractive the man was and it didn't hurt that he showed a softer and humorous side right away.

"Well I guess I will be walking away from this meeting a bit more unscathed than our first encounter and I should be grateful for my suggestion to meet in such a public setting. Speaking of I don't mean to hurry you along or be rude, but I am broaching a crucial deadline and am limited on my time this afternoon so if you don't mind me asking what exactly your interests with Aurora Media are?"

Margaux smiled slightly and appreciated his redirection back to a more formal topic of conversation and cleared her throat "now that you mention it Mr. Cain or do you mind if I call you Drew?"

"Drew is fine for the time being depending on the outcome of your next statement."

"Well then I'll cut right to it, it has been brought to my attention that Heinrich Faison was employed with Aurora Media and he is wanted for questioning and I was hoping you might be able to lend a hand in trying to track him down or if there was perhaps something he shared during his employment that would lend to his current whereabouts?"

"Aww well I would normally be inclined to involve a lawyer in such discussions as I wouldn't want to put myself or my company in harms ways by incriminating myself or anyone else, but you see unfortunately I was completely unaware of his real identity until far too late to be of any help. I too am deeply invested in his safe capture and return as he has potential vital information that would drastically change the outcome of my future."

"Do you care to elaborate on that vital information?" Margaux asked knowing that what she had uncovered prior cooperated that he was indeed a blank slate to his prior life and that all that remained was a mere shell of a person tortured by the memories of his twin brother. A part of Margaux felt a deep sense of compassion to the struggle the man must face every day haunted by a life that is not his own yet feels so real.

Drew sat back in his chair a bit and rested his hands on the table clasped together which he knew from prior body language analysis this was a gesture that would signal to her that his wall was going up. Margaux knew that her window of gaining this man's trust was dwindling and she decided to try a different approach.

"Ms. Dawson, Margaux as it were I don't care to relish in speculation nor do I wish to implicate any fowl activities that there is no evidence to track and I think at that this meeting is over. I apologize I wasn't of more help to you and I will ask if you wish to have further discussions with me on the record I will request legal counsel be present you know just to not muddy up the waters." Drew stood slowly and scooted his chair back knowing that all sorts of warning signs were alerting him to her probing and just as he had imagined how she might benefit from his unfortunate turn of circumstances having shared his brother's memories.

Neither Drew or Margaux had noticed that there was a new set of eyes that were locked on them and curiosity and jealousy boiled behind one set and the other was quick to disguise their discovery of this encounter to the pair. Curtis tugged on Sam's elbow and planted them tucked in the corner just out of the way where they could still see Drew and Margaux but hidden enough to not alert them to their presence.

Sam's eyes were locked on her now ex-husband and the eager DA with her wheels turning with rampant questions filling her mind. She knew that if she broached the subject with Drew he could misconstrue her intentions and it wasn't as though enough time had passed that she could safely ask him personal questions and not tamper her brewing urge to scratch the woman's eyes out and claim her territory. Sam took a deep breath and looked up at Curtis who seemed to be just as drawn to the pair in the restaurant as she, but he was a more neutral party in the whole mess and asked him "so what's the plan?"


End file.
